


【洋灵】电话

by Likka



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M, 电话play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: 灵超的电话响了。就在木子洋的精液浇了他一屁股的时候。





	【洋灵】电话

灵超的电话响了。  
就在木子洋的精液浇了他一屁股的时候。  
——

能阻止一个24岁正常男性睡他不知天高地厚的小男朋友的，就只有未成年人保护法了。  
所以灵超生日当晚的一场性爱来得顺其自然，意料之中，水到渠成。  
在友人们的千叮咛万嘱咐下去浴室做好了清洁的坤音大机灵爬上哥哥床的时候，他的洋哥哥正坐在床边，捏着从他枕头下摸出来的润滑油和安全套笑眯了眼。  
＂李英超，我看你是蓄谋已久啊。＂  
＂你行了吧李振洋儿＂被揭穿的人也不臊，＂现在睡我不犯法了，你还能继续当柳下惠？＂  
木子洋的嘴角就没放下来过：＂小兔崽子……那现在哥哥打你也不算虐童了。＂说着手又往自己温暖了三年的小屁股上招呼。  
只不过今天开始，不必再止步于拍打间短暂的接触。  
手掌贴着细腻的曲线揉按下去，探进了两条纤细卻结实的腿间。  
灵超侧头去寻木子洋的嘴唇，长睫毛刷在对方鼻尖。  
木子洋就很没出息地硬了。

刚才那句＂蓄谋已久＂大概是玩笑话。但是灵超拉着木子洋的手把指尖压进洞口的时候，看着哥哥脸上精彩变换的表情，小脑袋里全是得意。  
骨节分明的手指在身体里屈屈直直的戳刺，没多会儿就让初经人事的小孩软下了腰。木子洋的指甲修剪得很干净，但常年弹琴的指尖皮肤坚硬粗糙，刮过敏感点时有种被粗暴对待的快感。  
偏偏灵超那份早熟的倔强让他就算在床上也不肯放弃主动权。也是吃准了哥哥私下场合都会由着他胡闹，灵超咬了咬牙，长腿一跨就骑了上去。  
“进来啊李振洋儿，磨叽什么呢啊？”  
木子洋倒是真的不急——他这副身体从上到下被小崽子当了三年大玩具，摸胸摸屁股、坐腰上蹭下体都是家常便饭。虽然硬得越来越快，但也忍得越来越自如，甚至有时在舞台上也能鼓胀着裤裆对着镜头谈笑风生。  
“看看我小弟背着我，还长了些什么能耐。”木子洋被肠液和ky浸得湿润的手指在灵超胸口抹了几下，又坏心眼地捻住了小巧精致的乳头。  
灵超脸红了。平时都是自己使坏去侵犯哥哥的敏感点，自己亲身体会一下才知道，这种带着羞耻的舒服是多么磨人。想到自己也曾给洋哥带来过这种快感，下体就开始硬得发疼起来。也顾不得友人们说的那些步骤和注意事项，抓过身后的性器闭着眼就要往下坐。  
木子洋揪着灵超脖子把人拽到怀里:“活腻了李英超儿？小屁股想开花是不是？”  
埋在哥哥怀里的小脑袋反抗得很没说服力。  
木子洋咬了一口灵超红又烫的耳朵尖就算惩罚，手上还是认命地飞快完成着扩张，另一只手给自己裹上套子。  
灵超低头一看，气得红了眼:“不许戴套！”  
“怎么回事儿李英超？就算哥哥守身如玉没啥病，你就不怕我没忍住射里边你明天不舒服……”  
“我不管！今天我过生日寿星说了算！”  
木子洋用尽理智压抑住自己的恶妇言语，咬着牙哄他:“第一次还是得注意…下次不戴行吧？”  
“就因为是第一次才……”  
灵超鼻子一酸，嗓子里冒出了以假乱真的小哭腔——“不行！”

 

得，坤音祖传仪式感，没治。  
自己养出来的祖宗，只能惯着呗。

木子洋摸了一把套子上的油抹在自己龟头上，再次确认过穴口已经足够放松，才托着一直在自己大腿上作乱的小屁股慢慢没入了顶端。  
“我又不是什么易碎品，李振洋，你不用忍着。”  
木子洋瞪他一眼，手上劲一松，由着火热的肠道将他一吞到底。

疼是疼的。李英超皱了下眉，但屁股里含着木子洋的东西让他兴奋。他享受刚才的疼痛，就像享受站上舞台前训练的劳累。何况跟木子洋肉体结合的感觉太过奇妙——对，奇妙。他用这个词形容那些混乱但喜悦的情绪。三年来自己一点一点地占据了他的生活、他的感情，现在终于占据他的身体——木子洋的一切都属于他李英超。现在他们不光是兄弟，是挚友，是情侣，也是能给对方带来最私密的快感的、唯一的爱人。  
李英超夹着身体里的性器，满意地吻上了哥哥的嘴唇。

木子洋被灵超亲得心里发软，卻还沉着嗓子逗他：“都坐上来了，是不是得自己动？”  
灵超看了他一眼，倒真环住他脖子动作起来。少年人的大腿肌肉比看起来要结实有力，致于色情的动作都显得格外轻盈。灵超没什么经验，起身的时候只好小心地吸着柱身生怕滑出去，肛口感受到龟头的时候更是紧紧咬住敏感的冠状沟。木子洋爽得咬牙切齿差点缴械，灵超却括约肌一松重新把整根裹进温热的肠道。——被骑乘的人掌控不了节奏，木子洋觉得要被搞死的人可能是自己。  
好在灵超在性事上的悟性也是一样的好，不多会儿便掌握了技巧，屁股起起伏伏调整着戳刺的深浅快慢，也会让尖端抵住自己胀硬的敏感点磨蹭，或者直直坐下去含到最深处、绞紧肠壁感受阴茎的形状和上面凸起的脉络。每次他尝试着新的技巧，都能听到哥哥忍耐不住的低喘，埋在体内的东西也变得更硬更热……灵超眼睛有点湿——他觉得不光是屁股，自己满心满眼都要被沉溺于情欲的李振洋填满了。

“洋哥…我好舒服啊。”  
木子洋看向这张他看不够的脸。——不同于那些会因为快感而意识涣散的人，他的小朋友眼神还是那么清澈明亮，闪着坚定倔强的光。  
不同的只是里面满溢着对他的欲望。  
木子洋挺腰插入他。灵超因为突然的加速的抽插呻吟出声，又很快配合着节奏让哥哥的凶器撞到自己的更深处。木子洋动情地吻上灵超睫毛低垂的眸子，他知道他的小王子不是会为肉欲发狂的人。他的所有沉迷都是出自爱意。而这却更让他心动。  
灵超不知疲倦地晃着屁股。他觉得自己的下体在哥哥手里硬得像铁，内里却被搅得软成一滩水。木子洋的一切都对他有着致命的诱惑力。  
他也终于知道，为什么三年以来的那些亲吻和拥抱，都没有让他满足。  
只有此刻无比痛快的结合，让他真切地有着存在的实感，让他确认着爱与被爱。

灵超的电话响了。  
就在木子洋拔出来射了他一屁股的时候。  
灵超摆摆手说陌生号码不用接。木子洋勾起个坏笑接了起来，按开公放，扬声器里传出“尊敬的xx用户您好，这里是……”的冰冷声音。  
被瞪了一眼的木子洋把人转过半圈，背对着按在了自己半勃的性器上。  
灵超不是第一次被哥哥这样圈在怀里搂着。只是这次屁股底下的硬物没了布料的阻隔，热热地贴在穴口上的触感撩得人心痒难耐。  
电话里缺乏感情的女声刚客套完，木子洋已经扶着性器从后面插了进来。  
灵超几乎要叫出来。顾忌着电话还没挂断，只能堪堪把惊呼咬在齿间，用鼻音挤出一声“嗯…”

幸好对方是听惯了应付敷衍的推销人员，还是在按着写好的台词继续往下念。

可是当下灵超只能分出一半的听力——另一只耳朵是被舔弄的咕啾声。整个上半身被长手圈在怀里玩弄着乳头，屁股里还含着尺寸惊人的阳具。灵超的理智想客气地说完拒绝赶紧挂断电话，身体却忍不住想用小穴套弄肉棍，想发出羞耻的叫床声，想听从哥哥的引诱，在放纵情欲的气氛里将彼此完全占有。

木子洋眼看虎崽子就要自暴自弃地叫出来，只好一边凑上去堵住小孩儿的嘴，一边胡乱按掉了电话。随后欺身把小男朋友压进绵软的床铺，揽紧瘦得过分的腰肢将自己没入爱人身体深处。他像三年来的很多时刻一样，想狠狠把小李英超撕碎揉烂，也想把人捧在手里含在嘴里，使浑身解数疼他才好。

“你快点儿的李振洋儿。”灵超伸脚去勾哥哥小腿，被一把捞住腿弯把腿掰得大开，随后屁股上又挨了一巴掌。  
“小兔崽子，哥哥让你闲出嘴了是不是？”

灵超被摁着手脚贯穿了几十下，快感只能变成呻吟从嘴里流出来。殊不知自己毫不克制的叫床又勾得木子洋一阵燥热。  
灵超没想到哥哥在床上和那个被一点儿体能就能要了老命的木子洋判若两人。自己被整个人被包在他身下后入，又被翻过来屈着双腿从正面撞进来，乳头也被又吸又含。甚至被拎起来伏在床头撅着屁股，低头看着自己被顶入，肠肉深处的敏感点被反复撞击，最后咬着手指射了一墙一枕头。  
被第一次高潮爽得意识模糊的时候，灵超感觉到脖子后边发烫的呼吸和身后人后撤的动作。灵超撅着嘴，连凶带唬叫木子洋射进来。木子洋垂着眼帘射在他身体里，精液填满了两人本就严丝合缝的身体，也填满了围绕少年人十八年的莫名空虚。

铺天盖地的吻落下来。  
天亮了。  
但是…来日方长。


End file.
